Guardians of the Galaxy (Yost Universe)
| aemh = | other = }} The Guardians of the Galaxy are a team of spacefaring es who protect the from dangerous threats. Members * , also known as Peter Quill, is the leader of the team. He is human and has no powers, instead using energy pistols and an advanced helmet. * is a humanoid alien of unknown origins. He has the ability to . He uses the , implanted into his forehead, which gives him some psychic abilities. * is a large tree-like creature. He is incredibly strong and can regenerate himself when damaged. He appears to only be able to say "I am Groot." * is another humanoid alien of unknown origins. She can fly and summon energy weapons with her mind. She also can use the Soul Gem. * is a talking raccoon. He doesn't have any powers but uses large powerful weaponry. He has tremendous respect for Star-Lord and is good friends with Groot. History Formation Little is known about the history of the team. At some point, the group came together under the direction of Star-Lord. Their purpose was to protect the galaxy from threats that no single one of them could handle alone. Anytime an imbalance was detected, the Guardians would intervene. The Kree Experiment The team learned about a human by the named . They found that the Kree had experimented on him, doing something that made him incredibly powerful, possibly unleashing some hidden gene in humanity, making him a bigger threat than anything they saw before. The Kree did not fully understand what they did as Korvac ended up destroying the ship he was on. Korvac somehow got to a space station then, for reasons unknown, destroyed that as well. That blast also engulfed much of the ringed planet the station orbited and many of the ships flying nearby. The Guardians learned that a lion recorder examined the area from afar. It spotted Korvac hovering among the debris of the station, ships, and planet. They could see that he was sitting there laughing. Afterwards, Korvac disappeared. The team managed to track Korvac's energy signature to a small planet called , where Star-Lord came from. They knew he needed to be stopped, either imprisoned or killed, before he could do more damage as he had already killed thousands of sentient lives. The team teleported into in . They appeared under some stairs near the . Adam walked forward and the Soul Gem glowed, both sensing Korvac nearby. Guardians versus Avengers Some time later, the group teleported to a large in the city. There they found Korvac with a and the Earth heroes , , , , and . The team did not know who these other people were, so Rocket hissed at them. Iron Man put on his mask and ordered his team, the , to defend Korvac. The other team readied for battle while the Guardians realized they would have to fight through this team to get to their target. Quasar created an energy while Iron Man readied his hand-mounted . He then asked Hawkeye if the archer still disbelieved Korvac's story. Hawkeye replied that he was still on the fence. Star-Lord pulled out his gun and ordered Korvac to surrender. He spoke in a language that Korvac should have understood, but none of the Earth heroes did. Korvac cried out begging for help. The Avengers grouped together and Hawkeye wondered if they should attack noting that Groot and Rocket were scowling at them. Iron Man suggested they wait since the Guardians seemed intelligent. Star-Lord went to remove his helmet to speak to them. However, Wasp took this as a sign of aggression and fired at him. The Guardians moved forward and Hawkeye fired an explosive at Groot. The Avengers raced forward thinking the Guardians were attacking. When confronted by Black Panther, Adam created a while his opponent pulled out two blades. Black Panther slashed at him and Adam backed away. Iron Man blasted at Quasar who shielded herself. Rocket confronted the rampaging Hulk. He hissed at the giant who roared in return. Rocket then pulled out his guns, confusing Hulk. Rocket fired at Hulk causing him to back away. Hulk backed up to a table and blindly threw it at Rocket. It missed Rocket but bounced up to hit Groot. Groot got upset and went after Hulk. Star-Lord went after Korvac but Wasp buzzed around around. He pulled out his gun to shoot at her but missed as she flew away. He turned but Hawkeye knocked the gun out of his hand with an arrow. Star-Lord fired at Hawkeye who dodged. Wasp continued firing at him. As Groot approached Hulk Korvac shielded the woman, Corrina, from him. Iron Man flew around the foyer blasting at Quasar. She shield herself then flew up to meet him. She punched him through the skylight into the sky beyond. Wasp flew to Korvac and Corrina saying they needed to go. She instructed them to an elevator and blasted the broken glass from the skylight. Quasar started blasting at Iron Man herself, who dodged then flew up. He scanned her realizing she uses . He was impressed, though she threatened him in her alien language. She created an enormous sword and swung it at Iron Man. He dodged noting that neither would surrender. When she swung the sword back at him he flew up. He pointed out that he too could shield himself and that one energy weapon would not hurt him. She then created eight more weapons including an , , , , and more swords. He noted that all those could hurt. Adam continued dodging Black Panther's attacks, using the Soul Gem to read Black Panther's mind. His opponent then combined his two weapons into one large staff. He attacked but Adam continued countering all his moves. Black Panther realized Adam's trick and saw the jewel glowing. He quickly kicked Adam causing him to fall against a couch. Adam stood and fired out of the jewel but his opponent dodged. As Black Panther got close Adam teleported in order to find Korvac. Meanwhile, Groot fought Hulk and smashed him into the ground. Hulk grabbed Groot's arm then broke it apart. Groot tried to smash him with his other arm but Hulk smashed it apart. Rocket leaped onto Groot and fired down at Hulk. Hulk , the force of which disintegrated Groot and knocked Rocket back. Hulk walked over to Rocket looming over him. Rocket noticed that Groot was regenerating and warned the giant to look behind him. Hulk turned and saw Groot reforming. Rocket leaped away and Groot introduced himself. He then grabbed Hulk, lifted him up, and slammed him into the ground. Hulk fell through the floors into the halls below. They both saw Wasp leading Korvac and Corrina and Rocket jumped down. Hulk warned Wasp, who turned to see Rocket firing at them. She dodged and lead Korvac and Corrina away. Meanwhile, Rocket and Groot engaged Hulk once more. At some point Rocket got away while Hulk decapitated Groot. Star-Lord chased Hawkeye through the mansion and into the . He shot at the archer who leaped behind the center island. Star-Lord entered and removed his mask. Suddenly an arrow flew out and landed at his feet. Star-Lord could only watch as wires came out attaching to his foot electrocuting him. He fell down as his helmet came off. The electricity stopped and he looked up to see Hawkeye standing with an arrow ready. He wanted to know what the Guardians wanted with Korvac. Peter introduced himself as Star-Lord, then warned that the man's team did not really know who Korvac was. He explained that Korvac had been experimented on and was a great danger. Hawkeye realized he was right and decided to help the Guardians captured Korvac. Iron Man flew around the sky blasting apart Quasar's weapons. He fired two arm-mounted rockets destroying the rest. Quasar spoke in that this was impossible. She created another sword but Iron Man blasted it and her with his . She was knocked unconscious and fell back to the mansion. However, she was saved by Iron Man who noted that she was speaking English. Adam sensed Korvac and teleported to a to stop him. He confronted the three and warned Korvac that he could not let him escape. Wasp blasted him and they fled in the other direction. She was stopped by Rocket who brandished his guns. Star-Lord and Hawkeye ran in tell them all to stop. Hawkeye told his teammate to listen to the Guardians. Iron Man flew out of the water holding the unconscious Quasar. He wondered what Hawkeye was doing. He begged his fellow Avenger to listen to Star-Lord. Star-Lord claimed that Korvac was a wanted fugitive and insane. He went on to say that the man had killed thousands of sentient lives. Corrina stared at Korvac in horror. Hulk then landed in the hanger holding Groot's head and grabbed Rocket. Groot spoke something about his situation. Wasp refused to believe them. She stated that Michael was the victim in this situation. The Guardian's presence angered Korvac causing the markings on his back to glow. Soon his whole body began glowing while his eyes turned pure white. He cried out and a pulse of energy knocked Wasp back. The team realized that Korvac would potentially kill them all. Star-Lord readied his gun while Adam prepared for battle. Unfortunately, Korvac's energy overwhelmed both groups and they were all knocked out. Adam quickly pulled their minds and spirits into the Soul Gem in order to protect them all. Corrina was the first to wake and saw Korvac standing over them all glowing and laughing. Avengers member , who was created with Kree technology, entered the mansion and found the teams. She tried to fight Korvac but was knocked unconscious as well, destroying the in the process. Teaming Up Within the Soul Gem, while each person could see each other they all saw a setting that was familiar to them. Wasp saw a lab, Hulk saw a , Black Panther saw , Hawkeye saw a museum with an , and Iron Man saw his office. Slowly each person woke up and went to their respective teams. Rocket told the Avengers to stop the fighting. Star-Lord asks Quasar to do something about their environments. She walked over to Adam and called out to him. She placed her hands on his head and the Soul Gem glowed. Their surroundings then changed to a field. Iron Man demanded to know who the Guardians are and what they wanted with Korvac. Wasp wondered where they were and why they could all suddenly speak English. Quasar explained that they were all speaking mentally through Adam's Soul Gem. Star-Lord shook his head noting that this didn't explain things to the others at all. He introduced himself as Peter Quill and revealed that they were the Guardians of the Galaxy. Rocket told them all to respect the Star-Lord, exasperating Peter. He continued on saying that the Guardians are a peace keeping force for the galaxy. Iron Man lifted his faceplate noting that the team is like a kind of Space-Avengers. Peter introduced Quasar, Rocket, and Groot. Groot bowed saying his name again. Peter explained that anytime an imbalance is detected thanks to Adam that the Guardians intervene. He went on to say that Korvac is one such imbalance. Peter warned that Korvac is a bigger threat than any they have ever seen. Quasar explained that Korvac was a Kree test subject who escaped. Iron Man replied that they knew of the Kree already. Quasar continued saying that whatever the Kree did to him it changed him and the aliens had never seen anything like that. They explained to the Avengers about Korvac's experimentation, the destruction of the Kree ship, the destruction of the space station and planet, the recorder who saw Korvac laughing, and tracking him to Earth. Adam awoke and floated to a standing. He claimed that he could sense Korvac and noted that the escapee's powers were growing. He went on to say that Korvac would have destroyed them all if he had not pulled them into the Soul Gem. Iron Man wondered if they could beat Korvac. Adam replied that they could not physically defeat him. Peter explained that their plan was to distract Korvac long enough for Adam to pull him into the Soul Gem. He went on to say that the plan was not working out so well. Confronting Korvac Hawkeye then wondered where Korvac was since the two teams were in the Soul Gem. They all left the Soul Gem and followed Korvac to Central Park. Iron Man was teleported there first and blasted Korvac with his repulsor beams as he approached Ms. Marvel. The Guardians and other Avengers appeared around him. Iron Man flew to them as Korvac claimed this was impossible. Wasp flew to him saying they could help but warned he needed to stop. However, Korvac replied that he would stop them. Korvac charged up again and Iron Man ordered the two teams to attack. He fired his repulsors, Quasar shot her energy, and Star-Lord used his guns. However, nothing would affect Korvac's shield bubble. Ms. Marvel flew in shooting blasts while Rocket and Hawkeye used their weapons. Korvac blasted both teams away. Hulk landed near Korvac and pounded his shield until it fell, but was blasted back. Groot neared him but was again disintegrated. Iron Man flew behind Korvac and tackled him. He stated that they could protect him from the Kree if they stopped fighting. Korvac claimed that he was lying. Hulk ran up and grabbed Korvac's arms. Iron Man called out to Adam who ran up activating the Soul Gem. Korvac cried out and knocked the two teams away once more. While they were out, Corrina confronted her former lover. He claimed that he would protect her from the monsters. She replied that he was the only monster there. The two teams got up and saw him backing away from her crying, realizing he had already lost the one thing he most wanted and that it wasn't anyone else's fault. He glowed brighter and powered up. Adam warned them all to stop him. They moved forward but were consumed in a flash of light. When the light dissipated, there was nothing but a crater where Korvac previously stood. Wasp flew to comfort Corrina. Adam and Iron Man also went to her. Wasp asked Adam what happened. Adam claimed that Korvac sensed Corrina's doubt, and that all he wanted was to be with her despite his powers. Ms. Marvel also went to Corrina. Iron Man asked where Korvac went. However, Adam could no longer sense him on this . Iron Man noted that if this is the kind of thing the Guardians deal with then the two teams should talk. Star-Lord replied that they should not and put his faceplate down. The leader warned the other leader that there are things in the galaxy that humanity is best left not knowing about, possibly referring to . It is unknown what happened to the team afterwards. They seemed to have eventually left the Earth and returned to space. Background The version of the team is based on the first version of the revival team, not the original separate team of the same name, except for the absence of Drax and Gamora. The first version of the team seen in animation. were mentioned in but not seen. Adam Warlock's Soul Gem may have been the set-up for future Infinity Stones, Thanos, and the Infinity Gauntlet. In the Comics Star-Lord formed the team after a galaxy-wide invasion. He used a to coerce the members into joining. When they found out after some time together they disbanded. The team encountered a member of the original Guardians of the Galaxy, a group of heroes from the 31st Century, who inspired them to use that name. Rocket decided to continue Star-Lord's mission without him and started a new team. The Guardians went to to stop an attack and joined with Star-Lord, who was banished there by , and others. Iron Man, Ms. Marvel (using the name Captain Marvel), , and have all been members at some point. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Hero Teams (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes